My Vampire Knight!
by Zashiiy13
Summary: Kisah seorang manusia yang mencintai seorang vampir -HIATUS-
1. chapter 1

**_My Vampire Knight!!_**

 ** _Hiro Mashima owned Fairy tail_**

 ** _Zashiiy owned My Vampire Knight!!_**

 ** _Pair; Natsu x Lucy_**

 ** _Warning; miss typo, EYD, OOC, etc_**

 ** _Author nya masih pemula, harap dimaklumi gee hee~~_**

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 1 Tidak terduga.

Kegelapan yang menaungi kota Magnolia membuat penduduknya takut untuk keluar pada malam hari. Lampu jalan yang dipasang meredup dengan sendirinya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata bulat berwarna caramel mengutuk sedari tadi karena lupa membawa jaket dikarenakan suhu udara sangat dingin. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik nomer seseorang.

"Hey Cana! Sebenarnya dimana rumah seseorang yang kau maksud? Aku tidak menemukannya dari tadi! Apakah alamat yang kau berikan benar atau salah sih?!" Lucy Heartfillia menyerocos tanpa henti.

 _"Hey nona berhenti berteriak, alamat yang ku berikan seratus persen benar. Coba kau hubungi Macao, dia sang pelayan di rumah itu."_

"Ya sudah aku akan meneleponnya, Awas kau!" Lucy mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan beralih menelepon Macao-- sang pelayan--

"Halo dengan Macao-san? Aku Lucy anak dari Jude Heartfillia. Ayahku sudah memberi tahu tentang hal ini bukan? Jadi bisa tolong berikan alamat lengkapmu?" tidak ada sahutan dari telepon. Lucy dengan jengkel mematikan ponselnya. Saat Lucy siap berbalik seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Lucy sudah bersiap untuk berteriak tetapi Macao sudah duluan menyeretnya ke dalam mobil mewah.

Sesampainya di kediaman tuan Igneel. Macao membawa Lucy pada Igneel. Sebenarnya ini rumah atau istana? batin Lucy terkagum-kagum saat melihat kediaman tuan Igneel.

"Tuan, ini nona Heartfillia, saya permisi." Lucy masuk ke ruangan megah dengan canggung saat melihat seorang lelaki tua berperawakan tinggi dan tegap memunggunginya.

"Selamat datang Lucy, aku Igneel." sapanya ramah saat melihat Lucy ketakutan.

"Um paman apa ayahku sudah memberi tahumu? Kalau aku boleh bertanya, aku diperintahkan kesini untuk apa?" Igneel mengangguk pelan.

"Kau akan tinggal disini Lucy, ayahmu menitipkan kau padaku dan istriku. Mendiang ibumu juga berpesan pada istriku. Kau akan kami rawat disini." Kepalanya menjadi berputar-putar, tidak mengerti pokok masalahnya.

"Tetapi paman ayahku tidak berkata apapun padaku! Jadi aku tidak mengerti tiba-tiba aku harus tinggal disini!"

Gadis itu jatuh menangis, sedangkan Igneel menghela nafas gusar.

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti. Istirahatlah, kami sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu." Lucy berjalan keluar ruangan dengan lunglai, seorang pelayan membawakan barang-barangnya ke kamar barunya. Ponsel dari sakunya bergetar, nama Cana muncul di layar ponselnya, dengan lemas ia mengangkat telponnya.

 _"Hey Lucy bagaimana liburanmu? Menyenangkan? Aku jadi iri padamu,"_ terdengar cibiran dari seberang sana.

"Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan! Kau tahu? Teman ayahku bilang aku akan tinggal disin! Maksudnya apa Cana?! Argh aku kesal sekali hari ini! Asal kau tahu saja, rumah yang ku bayangkan tidak seperti yang kuharapkan! Tempat ini sangat pantas disebut istana!" Cana tertawa terpingkal-pingkal diseberang sana.

 _"Hey nona justru kau harus senang! Istana! Pasti megah seperti di film Barbie yang suka kau tonton itu! HAHAHA!!"_ perempatan siku muncul di dahi si cantik.

"Megah seperti jidatmu! Tempat yang sekarang aku tempati menyeramkan Cana! Seperti istana di film horor yang suka ku tonton! Jauh dari keramaian dan tentunya aku takut!" tawa Cana di seberang makin meledak.

 _"Sudahlah hari ini seharusnya kau bersenang-senang. Sampai jumpa pirang! Aku akan meneleponmu saat waktu ku luang. Ja nee~!"_ sambungan mati sepihak.

"KAU! DASAR PEMABUK!!" teriak Lucy kesal.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya Tuhan..."

XxXxX

" _Ohayou_ _Lucy-sama_. Baju seragam dan perlengkapan lainnya sudah kami siapkan, permisi." Lucy mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Diliriknya baju seragam yang tergantung rapih. Aneh, Lucy melihat lambang dari seragam itu, disakunya berlambang kelelawar dengan mata merah. Ada-ada saja jaman sekarang, batinnya menertawakan. Ia memakai seragam itu yang sangat pas ditubuhnya yang errr... sexy. Rambutnya diikat kuda menyisakkan poninya, bibirnya di poles lipgloss. Gadis cantik iru membuka isitas barunya, lengkap. Alat tulis maupun buku sudah tersedia di dalam sana. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang ia membuka pintu dan menuju lantai bawah.

" _Ohayou_ paman dan bibi." Sapa Lucy ramah melihat sepasang suami istri duduk dengan tenang.

" _Ohayou_ Lucy, aku Grandine apa kau masih mengingatku?" Lucy menggeleng perlahan. Grandine tersenyum hangat dan menyuruh Lucy duduk di sampingnya.

"Wendy! Cepat turun dan panggil Natsu!" Igneel sudah tidak sabaran dengan sarapan paginya.

"Baik ayah! _Ohayou minna, ohayou Lucy-san._ " Gadis belia berambut biru tua yang dikuncir dua itu datang dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan senyuman cerianya.

" _Ohayou_ , um Wendy?" Wendy mengangguk ceria dan mengambil posisi duduk di seberang gadis pirang tersebut.

"Wendy dimana Natsu?"

" _Natsu-san_ bilang sebentar lagi." seseorang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan turun. Lucy menoleh, rambut salmonnya, mata onyx-nya, rahang tegas nya, tubuhnya yang tegap dan errr... tampan. Mata onyx milik Natsu bertubrukan dengan mata caramel milik Lucy. Gadis itu bersemu, pemuda itu berpaling dan berjalan dengan angkuh melewati Lucy yang termangu.

 **XxXxX**

Bisik-bisikkan saat terdengar saat Natsu dan Lucy melewati koridor sekolah. Fairy Tail High School, sekolah paling elit di Jepang. Dengan fasilitas yang luar biasa dan hanya busa dimasuki oleh kalangan elit dan tentu menyimpan rahasia. Lucy tercengang melihat kelasnya, seperti aula konser! Dilengkapi 3 AC dengan 30 siswa. Sunggu menajubkan!

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, seorang guru cantik nan sexy masuk ke dalam kelas. " _Ohayou_ , hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Lucy silahkan," posisi guru itu sekarang digantikan oleh Lucy.

"Saya Lucy Heartfillia, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Semua murid terpana kecuali pemuda berambut salmon. Matanya hanya lurus memandang lurus ke luar jendela.

"Ya Lucy kau duduk di sebelah Levy." Gadis berambut biru muda dengan dengan bandana melambaikan tangannya. Lucy duduk dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Pelajaran dimulai dengan tenang tetapi ada yang menjanggal setiap pergantian jam selalu ada yang bergantian ke toilet.

" _Ano Levy-chan_ apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Um... mereka baik-baik saja kok _Lu-cha-- sensei_ aku izin ke toilet!" Lucy terperanjat kaget melihat teman barunya juga tiba-tiba ke toilet. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Memang aku sebau itu ya? Gadis itu mulai menciumi aroma tubuhnya sendiri, tidak ada yang salah, ia seratus persen wangi.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat, kau seperti parasit disini." Bisik seseorang tepat di belakang Natsu, pemuda itu berkata sedingin sembilu, seperti ada goresan tak kasat mata di hati Lucy saat mendengar bahwa dirinya adalah parasit. Lucy menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tidak berani menatap teman sekelasnya yang bergantian ke toilet, entah kenapa.

" _Lu-chan_ kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Levy setelah kembali dari toilet.

"Eh aku ingin bertanya _Levy-chan_ , apa karena aku mereka semua bergiliran ke toilet?" Levy mematung kemudia ia tertawa renyah.

"Tidak _Lu-chan_ bukan karenamu atau siapapun, mungkin karena kita sekelas makan makanan kue buatan Erza hehehe,"

(Erza: HUACHIM!!)

Lucy mengangguk mengerti. "Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi ne? Ayo bel istirahat sudah berbunyi semenit yang lalu."

Sesampainya dikantin Lucy disambut ileh teriakan heboh yang memanggil nama 'Natsu'

"Ada apa _Levy-chan_?" dengan muka malas Levy menjawab. " Natsu itu terkenal dengan ketampanan dan sifat cool nya. Maka dari itu semua siswi disini sangat memujanya, kecuali aku tentunya." Lucy ber'oh' ria. Disudut kantin sudah terlihat Natsu dan teman-temannya. Cowok berambut raven dan suka bertelanjang dada bernama Gray Fullbuster, cowok dengan banyak tindikkan dengan rambut panjangnya yang hitam dan runcing bernama Gajeel Redfox, cowok dengan wajah kalem dan mempunyai poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya bernama Rogue Cheney, sedangkan pemuda dengan kacamata dan rambut jingganya bernama Loke dan yang terakhir cowok berambut biri dan mempunyai tato di salah satu kelopak matanya bernama Jellal Fernandez. Kelima pemuda tampab itu sering dikelilingi banyak siswi dan sedikit membuat Natsu risih.

Lucy dan Levy menjejakkan kakinya pada lantai kantin, suasana yang semula ramai mendadak berubah menjadi hening. Semua tatapan beralih kepada Lucy, empu yang ditatap mendadak kaku. Tatapan mengimitidasi membuat Lucy berubah seperti manekin.

"Hey! Jangan menatapnya seperti kau ingin memakannya hidup-hidup!" Teriakan Levy berhasil membuyarkan tatapan mereka. Diujung sana, kelima pemuda tampan yang menatap Lucy beralih menoleh pada Natsu.

"Jadi ada manusia di sekolah kita? Aku melihatnya pagi tadi kau berjalan beriringan dengannya, apa dia teman baru mu?" Natsu mendengus pelan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya menarik jika aku mencicipinya sedikit saja." Pancing Gray yang sukses membuat Natsu menoleh dan kembali berjalan.

"Tipikal Natsu, terlalu cuek." Sahut Gajeel yang sedang asyik menggerogoti besi. Makhluk satu ini suka sekali dengan benda berbau besi.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan Natsu, Gray. Jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu, gadis yang selalu memujamu akan membuat sekolah kamu kebanjiran." Gray mendelik tidak suka.

"Aku hanya memancingnya saja, jangan katakan apapun pada gadis gila itu." Perempuan yang dimaksud Gray adalah Juvia Lockser, perempuan yang menyukai, menyayangi, dan selalu memuja Gray.

"Dia memang manusia istimewa, bau darahnya benar-benar menggiurkan." Jellal, tatapan tajamnya masih tertatap pada Lucy.

"Ia bagus dijadikan kekasih ku yang ke 25." Celetuk Loke yang dibalas toyoran oleh ketiga temannya.

 **XxXxX**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Lucy masih berada di depan lokernya, menyusun buku paketnya dan beberala baju ganti. Hari sudah semakin larut, suara burung gagak terdengar. Seusai merapikan, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar gedung sekolah. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Virgo untuk tidak menjemputnya hari ini karena ia mendapat pelajaran tambahan. Sebelum pulang ke rumah atau tepatnya istana, Lucy pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli camilan, tentang uang? Beruntungnya ia masih punya sedikit dan sialnya jalan utama menuju mini market di blok karena ada perbaikan jalan yang sudah rusah dan sialnya ia harus melewati gang sempit dan juga gelap, ya mau tidak mau. Lolongan seriga membuat Lucy bergidik ngeri, minimarket sudah di depan mata. Tetapi matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya dan digantikan oleh bulan.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebih cepat masuk ke dalam minimarket, mata caramelnya menelusuri setiap rak. Selesai membeli camilan ia buru-buru keluar untuk kembali. Di tengah jalan yang sepi, gelap dan dingin.

"Ssh nona manis, mau kutemani?" _Sial_! Rutuk Lucy saat melihat dua orang dengan penampilan khas preman, satu dengan rambut cepaknya dan satu lagi dengan rambut kribonya. Kaki Lucy seperti tertanam pada tanah tidak bisa berlari dan mulutnya bungkan tidak bisa berteriak meminta tolong.

Lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya mencengkram pergelangan Lucy, gadis itu memberontak tetapi sialnya mulutnya di bekap oleh lelaki satunya. Kuku lelaki itu yang tajam melukai pergelangan Lucy dan menimbulkan luka yang mengerikan. Gadis itu menangis ketakutan berharap ada yang menolongnya, tetapi lelaki itu sedikit lagi berhasil mengambil ciuman pertama Lucy sebelum suara gaduh membuat Lucy membuka matanya.

Rambut salmon, Lucy sangat hafal, wajahnya murka menahan amarah dan matanya berubah menajdi kelam dengan hebatnya dengan satu langkah saja Natsu berhasil membuat dua laki-laki itu lari terbirit-birit. Natsu berbalik menatap Lucy yang menggigil dan ketakutan, arah matanya tertuju pada pergelangan gadis itu, sungguh luka yang mengerikan.

"Pakai ini." Pemuda itu melemparkan sapu tangan pada Lucy. Dengan sigap Lucy menangkap sapu tangan yang dilempar olehnya. "Terima Kasih."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Natsu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Lucy. Gadis itu berlari dan dengan cepat ia mencekal pergelangan Natsu.

"Natsu aku ik--" Natsu langsung menangkap tubuh gadis itu yang ambruk, suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin. Pemuda itu mendengus.

"Merepotkan."

 **XxXxX**

" _Lucy-san_ kau sudah sadar?" Gradasi yang blur kini sudah tergantikan dengan sosok gadis berambut biru. Lucy sedikit mengerang saat merasakan kepala nya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Lucy kau sudah sadar?" Grandine datang dengan segelas susu dan semangkuk bubur yang dibawanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya Lucy sedikit ragu. Grandine menaruh nampan tersebut dan duduk diranjang tepat di samping gadis pirang tersebut.

"Kau pingsan Lucy. Natsu yang membawamu pulang."

"Aku, Igneel dan Wendy sangat khawatir saat melihatmu tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan pergelanganmu yang terluka." Lucy merona dan melirik luka di pergelangan tangannya yang sudah di perban rapih.

"Aku sudah mengobatimu Lucy-san." Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum sendu.

"Terimakasih banyak. Maaf aku sangat merepotkan disini." Grandine memeluk Lucy begitupun dengan Wendy.

"Lucy aku ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu, kau ingin mendengarnya?" Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Grandine dengan penasaran

"Tentang apa bibi?"

 _18 tahun yang lalu_

 _"Layla selamat! Bayimu sangat cantik dan lucu! Mirip sekali denganmu." Grandine tertawa sambil menciumi pipi tembam seorang bayi. Grandine memindahkan bayi itu kepada sahabat karibnya, Layla Heartfillia._

 _"Ya kau sangat mirip dengan ku." Layla tertawa sembari mengelus pipi tembam sang bayi. Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Layla dan Grandine menengok serentak._

 _"Bagaimana dengan bayi kita Layla?!" Jude masuk dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, Layla menunjukkan bayinya kepada Jude._

 _"Jude!!!" Suara bariton membuat orang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut berdecak sebal. Itu Dragneel sahabat Jude._

 _"Kau berisik sekali Igneel ini rumah sakit!" Grandine berbisik tajam pada Igneel. Igneel mendapat cubitan ganas yang di dapat oleh Grandine._

 _"Hei! Jadi siapa nama bayi kalian?" Tanya Igneel penasaran tingkat kuadrat._

 _"Kami akan menamakannnya..."_

 _"...Lucy Heartfillia."_

 _5 tahun kemudian_

 _"Grandine boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Layla dengan wajah pucatnya yang tersenyum, semua orang yang berkumpul di dalam kamar rumah sakit itu terlihat sedih, terutama gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sedang memeluk boneka._

 _"Tolong jaga Lucy ya?" Pintanya dengan suara parau. Jude sudah menangis dalam diamnya, Grandine meraung-raung di pelukan Igneel. Lucy, gadis itu terdiam dengan tetesan air mata. Tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya katakan. Layla terbatuk, bibirnya sepucat mayat, tubuhnya kini sudah mendingi, tangannya yang kurus itu meraih tangan Lucy dan mengenggamnya lembut._

 _"Lucy jika kau sudah besar nanti jangan nakal ya? Kau harus jadi perempuan yang tanggu dan pemberani. Mama sangat sayang padamu..." bibir pucat Layla mencium pipi tembam si gadis kecil dan memeluknya erat. Kini tatapannya beralih ke Jude, tangan kirinya meraik tangan Jude yang terulur, diusapnya lembut tangan sang suami._

 _"Jaga anak kita ya, aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Kini tatapannya beralih pada Grandine dan Igneel, hanya seulas senyum yang ia pancarkan, matanya perlahan memejam, genggaman pada tangannya mengendur dan nadinya melemah._

 _"Mama!! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Atmosfer menjadi tegang saat gambar di alat elektrodiagraf berubah menjadi lurus. Jude syok sembari memeluk Layla, Grandine menangis di pelukan Igneel, Lucy gadis yang berumur 5 tahun itu menangis yang sudah dingin dan kaku._

Air mata Lucy berhasil meluruh, gadis itu menangis di pelukan Grandine.

"Layla dan Jude sangat menyayangimu, dulu saja aku tidak diperbolehkan menggendongmu lama-lama." Grandine tertawa pelan mengingatnya.

"Tetapi mengapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu bibi?" Dahi Lucy mengkerut-mengkerut. Grandine tersenyum samar dan mengambil semangkuk bubur.

"Makanlah kau pasti sangat lapar, bibi ingin mandi dulu. Hari ini sangat panas! _Yare yare._ " Wendy tertawa melihat kelakuan sang ibu, padahal hari ini sudah larut, tetapi keinginan untuk mandi pun masih ada.

" _Lucy-san_ aku juga mau ke kanar dulu ya _oyasumi_."

"Terimakasih Wendy." Wendy mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamar dan menyisakan Lucy yang sendirian di kamar megahnya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Lucy menoleh, hampir saja bubur di mulutnya menyembur jika tidak cepat-cepat di telan.

"A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh?!" Lucy berbalik dan menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini rumahku jadi bebas jika aku ingin kemanapun." Natsu, pemuda itu dalam keadaan _shirtless_.

" Tapi P-pakai bajumu bodoh!" Sudah bisa dibayangkan muka Lucy sekarang.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini gadis bodoh dan tadi badanmu sangat berat." Balasnya datar dan menaruh sekantung plastik yang tadi Lucy jatuhkan. Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya, pemuda itu sudah memakai bajunya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak biarkan aku saja disana?" Sergah Lucy sengit.

"Tadinya aku ingin meninggalkanmu disana, membiarkanmu ditemukkan oleh serigala lalu dimakkan dan disisakkan tulangnya lalu dibuang oleh tukang sampah. Sudah kubilang kau itu seperti parasit." Balasnya lebih lebih datar. Lucy menghentakkan kakiknya emosi, benar-benar! Itu sangat kejam Natsu, sungguh.

Dengan aura sengit yang Lucy keluarkan, gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan tubuh tegap Natsu dan menatap tajam onyx milik Natsu.

"Tenang saja aku akan pergi dari sini. Tapi sebelumnya tolong titipkan ucapan terimakasihku pada keluargamu. Aku pamit." Lucy mendorong tubuh Natsu ke samping agar Lucy bisa keluar dari sana, secepatnya.

"Dasar aneh." Mengapa Lucy sangat sensitif ya?

 **TBC**

 _Minna! aku pemula nih gee hee mohon bimbingannya ya! Oiya ini ceritanya lanjut atau gimana hehehe?_

 _r_

 _n_

 _R_


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan Review**

 **Dragneel77: Arigatou *bow* iya memang alurnya kecepetan, maafkan author ya, pasti diusahakan agar diperbaiki**

 **Ifa.dragneel92: Yoshh sudah lanjut**

 **Nashi Dragneel23: Wah terimakasih sudah mau baca fic abal abal punyaku TvT, pasti author terus berusaha untuk memperbaiki yang kurang**

 **Abizar780: Kuatkan mata Abizar-san ya saat membaca chapter ini** v

 **Guest: Udah lanjut nih~ Sting ada di chapter ini Loh**

 **Vicky: Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah mau baca pasti author akan berusaha memperbaiki yang kurang**

 **Pricilla Audrey: Dozou chap 2**

 **My Vampire Knight!**

Chapter 2 Semangkuk Ramen

Jika melarikan diri untuk saat ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik, Lucy Heartfillia akan melakukannya. Andaikan waktu bisa diputar kembali, dan seandainya ia tak menuruti suruhan ayahnya dan Cana, mungkin sekarang ia tidak harus berlari-lari seperti ini. Sekarang yang hanya dipikirannya hanyalah lari, lari dan lari, melarikan diri untuk saat ini adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik.

"Adow!" Lucy berjengit kesakitan saat kepala pirangnya menghantam sesuatu yang sangat kokoh, Lucy mengusap-usap kepalanya bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang mendongak untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya dan apa yang ditabraknya.

Rambut pirang, iris _saphire_ , tubuh tinggi dan tegap, mata caramelnya sukses membulat, yang di tabraknya adalah lelaki tampan!

"Hei pirang apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lucy melotot tidak percaya apa yang barusan pemuda itu katakan, padahal dia sendiri mempunyai rambut pirang!

"Ya tidak apa-apa pirang," balas Lucy sengit tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara.

"Aku Sting, Sting Eucliffe." Sting, mengulurkan tangannya berharap mendapat jabatan tangan dari Lucy, tapi sayang uluran tangannya di tepis mentah-mentah oleh gadis bermarga Heartfillia itu.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bertanya." Lucy berkata sedemikian rupa membuat Sting tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau ku traktir? Sebagai permintaan maafku dan sebagai salam pertemuan?" Iming-iming traktir, sepertinya bagi Lucy sulit ditolak, kalau ditolak kan namanya menolak rezeki jadi lebih baik diterima saja, lagipula dia juga belum sempat menghabiskan bubur yang bibi Grandine bawakan karena ada makhluk bodoh yang berambut aneh datang tak di undang, pikirnya.

"Ku maafkan." Jawabnya dengan raut muka malas membuat Sting tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah puas tertawa akhirnya Sting mengajaknya menuju cafè Routa yang terletak di pinggir kota Magnolia, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Lucy bisa cepat percaya pada Sting ya?

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sting sembari membolak-balikkan buku menu.

"Samakan saja denganmu." Balasnya dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Sting-pun memesan 2 _green tea latte_ dan 1 pizza berukuran besar.

"Jadi siapa namamu nona manis? Mengapa kau berlari-lari sendirian pada malam hari?"

"Lucy. Aku kabur dari rumah." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara, matanya hanya terfokus pada jendela disampingnya.

"Kau punya tujuan setelah kabur dari rumah?" Tanya Sting sembari tersenyum jahil. Lucy menoleh dan meringis pelan, Sting benar ia tidak mempunyai tujuan setelah kabur, boro-boro punya tujuan, memikirkannya saja tidak. Lebih bodohnya ia tidak membawa ponsel maupun uang sepeser-pun!

"Tinggal saja dulu di apartemenku, kau tidak perlu khawatir ada adik perempuanku." Lucy mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin untuk sementara waktu saja.

"Tidak ada pilihan." Senyum Sting mengembang.

XxXxX

"Woah, apartemenmu besar sekali,"

"Kamarmu berada di atas tepat disamping kamar mandi." Lucy dengan girang berlari ke atas untuk melihat kamar yang akan di tempatinya sementara waktu ini."

"Apa?! Kau tidak bilang Cherry!" Suara teriakkan Sting membuat Lucy mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan ke arah Sting.

"Sial." Umpat Sting saat sambungan telepon dimatikan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy yang berada di belakang Sting.

"Cherry-- maksudnya adikku dia bilang malam ini tidak menginap disini karena ada perkemahan. Mengapa anak bodoh itu tidak bilang sih!" Lagi-lagi Sting mengumpat, _terkutuklah kau Cherry!_

"Sudah lagipu-" suara mereka di interupsi oleh suara bel yang mereka yakin berasal dari apartemennya. Sting dengan malas membuka pintu apartemennya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Natsu-yang notabene nya adalah musuh bebuyutannya- dengan tampang acak-acakkan tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Dimana gadis yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Natsu, seperti biasa tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, kawan." jawab Sting dengan kalem membuat emosi Natsu memuncak.

"Jangan membuang waktuku, cepat katakan dimana dia!" Sebelum Sting membuka mulutnya, Natsu sudah berhasil merengsak maju mencari-cari keberadaan Lucy, sedangkan seseorang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan melongok dari atas, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei jangan sembarangan masuk!" Teriak Sting jengkel yang tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh pemuda berambut salmon tersebut.

"Oi Luce jangan bersembunyi, cepat keluar dan semuanya selesai." Jantung Lucy hampir saja copot dari tempatnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Natsu tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. _Berfikirlah_!

Dengan keberanian yang cukup, Lucy akhirnya memutuskan akan berbicara pada Natsu, tetapi keberaniannya menciut saat dilihatnya aura Natsu sepertinya tidak mendukung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan menantang sedangkan yang di tantang tidak tertarik sedikitpun. Sepertinya _mood_ Natsu tidak bagus hari ini.

"Ayo pulang." Tangan Natsu menggengam milik Lucy dengan lembut, ulangi! Dengan **lembut** tanpa paksaan (perlu digaris bawahi), membuat sang empu seperti disihir, menurut tanpa pemberontakan.

"Sampai jumpa Lucy! Pasti kita akan bertemu lagi!" Natsu mendelik tidak suka pada kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sting barusan, sedangkan Lucy hanya bisa diam, bingung untuk menjawab apa.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, tentunya tangan mereka masih bergandengan, Lucy pun melepas paksa genggaman mereka. Natsu pun menoleh lalu kembali acuh dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan jalan pulang.

"Natsu jalan pulang belok ke kanan bukan ke kiri!" Seru Lucy saat Natsu makin jauh dari dirinya. Lucy pun terpaksa menyusul Natsu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"N-natsu! Tunggu!" Lucy menarik nafas panjang dan kembali berlari mengejar Natsu yang masuk ke kedai ramen, _eh mau apa dia kesana?_ Batin Lucy turut penasaran.

Lucy memasuki kedai ramen dan menemukan Natsu tengah memesan ramen dan duduk dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Lucy sedikit mengulas senyum dan berniat untuk pulang ke rumah duluan.

"Kau yakin ingin berjalan sendiri pada malam hari?" Lucy menghentikan gerakannya dan otaknya memutar pada kejadian lampau saat ada preman-preman yang memaksanya dan berbuat kasar kemudian ingin menciumnya lalu-- Lucy menepuk pelan pipinya kemudian menarik nafas panjang sebelum menanggapi perkataan Natsu.

"Tidak apa-apa lagi pula jalan utama masih ramai kendaraan." Jawabnya luwes kemudian siap untuk melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau di hipnotis lalu di bawa ke mobil mereka dan bagian tubuhmu dijual terpisah ke pasar gelap?" _Selamat Natsu kau menang!_ Lucy pun menghela nafas frustasi dan memutuskan menunggu di luar.

"Jika kau menunggu di luar kau bisa saja di bekap lalu di culik." Lucy hampir saja menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok sebelum seorang kakek tua menyapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar nona? Masuklah," Lucy tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiknya ke dalam kedai sederhana ini yang serba terbuat dari kayu dengan suasana hangatnya sebagai pelengkap kedai ini.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang perempuan dengan ramah yang Lucy yakin umurnya tidak jauh beda dengan umurnya, tengah menyodorkan buku menu padanya.

"Teh hijau saja." Balas Lucy ramah dan dibalas anggukan oleh perempuan tersebut, bisa dilihat lewat ekor matanya, Natsu tengah asyik memakan ramen yang Lucy yakin berukuran _jumbo_.

"Silahkan." Lucy berterimakasih dan mulai menyeruput teh nya dengan khidmat. Ia kembali melirik Natsu yang sudah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan menenteng 6 kantong plastik ramen yang sudah dibungkus rapih. _Heh? Banyak sekali ramen yang dibawanya,_ Lucy pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Semua jadi berapa?" Tanya Lucy sembari merogoh sakunya. Perempuan di depannya menggeleng.

"Pesanannya sudah dibayar. Oleh laki-laki berambut pink itu." Mata Lucy mengikuti arah kemana ia menunjuk, _rambut pink? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu_. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan menyusul Natsu yang lagi-lagi berlawanan dengan arah pulang.

"Natsu aku pulang duluan ya!" Seru Lucy, Natsu pun menghentikkan jalannya dan menatap Lucy yang berdiri tidak jauh dari nya.

"Ikutlah, hanya sebentar." Pelan, namun Lucy masih _jelas_ bisa mendengar suara Natsu yang tersapu angin, suara nya seperti menggelitiknya. Lucy pun menimang-nimang ingin ikut atau tidak. Karena Natsu masih setia menunggunya jadi ia akhirnya memilih mengalah dan kembali berjalan beriringan.

Sebuah paviliun yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota, Natsu berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum samar, tidak lama pintu gerbang paviliun ini terbuka dan menampakan seorang perawat yang tengah membungkuk sopan pada Natsu.

" _Natsu-sama_ apakah ini kekasihmu? Cantik sekali." Puji sang perawat membuat Lucy bersemu.

"Bukan dia pembantuku."

 **DOENG...**

Sang perawat menutup mulutnya tidak percaya sedangkan Lucy sudah siap menyumpah serapah pada Natsu.

"Dia temanku." Miris, ia lupa satu fakta itu, hanya teman, diakui sebagai teman saja sudah membuatnya senang apalagi lebih, andaikan bisa dianggap leb-- _apa yang kau fikirkan?!_ Gadis pirang itu memukul pelan pipinya.

" _Natsu-sama_ mereka semua sedang bermain, apa mau kupanggilkan?" Tawar sang perawat dan dibalas gelengan oleh Natsu.

' _Mereka? Siapa yang dimaksud mereka_?"

"Tidak usah, aku ingin membuat kejutan." Natsu melangkahkan kakinya disusul Lucy dibelakangnya. Aroma air bercampur tanah- atau biasa disebut _petrikor_ menguar di sepanjang jalan yang Lucy tapaki.

" _Ittai_ ," Lucy pun menabrak punggung Natsu karena terlalu fokus melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sedangkan sang empu yang ditabrak hanya diam dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu kamar bertuliskan 'Family!' Dan secarik kertas yang bergambarkan 5 orang anak tengah bermain bersama.

" _Natsu-nii!_!" Natsu yang baru membuka pintu langsung diserbu oleh pekikan girang segerombolan anak kecil. Natsu pun memeluk satu-persatu dari kelima anak kecil itu secara bergantian. Melihat itu Lucy mengukir senyumnya, memang kalau dilihat dari luar Natsu adalah orang yang dingin, tidak peduli tetapi entah angin dari mana yang meyakinkan Lucy bahwa Natsu adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"Eh bibi cantik itu siapa _Natsu-nii_?" Tanya Chika -anak perempuan yang berkuncir dua- Serempak keempat temannya menoleh termasuk Natsu.

"Ah... Hai kalian..." sapa Lucy canggung dan tersenyum ramah. Tidak butuh waktu lama anak-anak itu berhasil menerjang Lucy dengan tawa gembiranya sampai-sampai Lucy hampir terjatuh jika tidak ada tangan kekar yang menahannya.

"Hei kalian bisa membuatnya terjatuh!" Omel Natsu dan dibalas kekehan kecil dari mereka, sedangkan Lucy yang masih berada di pelukan Natsu hanya bisa menahan nafas karena ritme jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Oh ya aku lupa! Aku membawakan ramen untuk kalian semua!" Ya Natsu kau berhasil membuat anak-anak itu kembali menerjang dirimu dan Lucy, tentunya kalian semua jatuh bersama sama dan akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama.

XxXxX

" _Natsu-nii_ terimakasih ramennya enak sekali." ucap Ken -anak laki-laki berambut hijau tua- dan disetujui oleh teman-temannya. Natsu menyengir kuda dan mengusap surai Ken.

" _Natsu-nii_ kau belum beritahu kami siapa bibi cantik itu," sungut Romeo -anak laki laki yang berambut raven-

"Dia Lucy, temanku." Jelas Natsu.

"Yah jadi _Lucy-nee_ b- bukan kekasihmu?" Tanya Yanagi -anak perempuan yang sangat pemalu di antara mereka-

Natsu hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri sedangkan Lucy yang tidak terjangkit batuk menjadi batuk mendadak.

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu kosa kata 'itu'?" Tanya Natsu tajam.

"Eh... aku tahu dari Ren!" Yanagi menunjuk Ren, anak laki-laki yang tertua dari mereka semua.

"Ren?" Ren menggeleng cepat. Lucy menahan senyumnya.

"B-bukan aku _Natsu-nii_! Sungguh! Chika yang memberi tahuku!" Chika yang tengah asyik meminum kuah ramennya jadi tersedak dan segera meminum air mineral di depannya lalu buru-buru meminumnya.

"Eh kenapa jadi aku Ren! Ken yang bertanya padaku seperti ini," Chika menarik nafas panjang dan mulai menirukan suara Ken, sedangkan Ken hanya bisa bungkam menahan malu.

" _Chika-chan_ kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

 **GUBRAK**

"Ken?!" Natsu melotot saat itu juga, Ken hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum tidak jelas. Lucy tertawa saat itu juga, spontan anak-anak itu ikut tertawa juga. Natsu yang baru mau marah jadi diam menatap Lucy yang tertawa, hatinya saat itu juga merasa ada gejolak aneh yang membuncah dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau malah menertawakannya Lucy?" Tanya Natsu sarkastik membuat Lucy memberhentikan tawanya dan tersenyum.

"Mereka lucu Natsu." Tidak sadar, Natsu ikut tersenyum, kemudian ia menyodorkan sekantong ramen.

"Makanlah, jika kau tidak suka buang saja." Lucy menaikkan alisnya dan meraih ramen itu. Sedangkan Natsu kembali bermain bersama mereka, Lucy pun keluar dah duduk di bangku taman dengan semangkuk ramen yang Natsu berikan. Senyumannya terbit saat melihat bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Pikirannya melayang pada saat kali pertama bertemu Natsu, kesan pertama yang Lucy dapat adalah ia pemuda yang dingin dan cuek, tetapi mungkin untuk sekarang ini Lucy harus menepis jauh-jauh kata dingin dan cuek karena Natsu yang sekarang jauh dari kata-kata tersebut dan membuat Lucy nyaman, ya nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mereka mencari mu." Lucy menoleh dan menemukan Natsu sudah duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menggangu kalian jadi aku makan ramennya disini saja." _Menggangu? Tentu saja tidak!_ Batin Natsu jengkel.

"Kukira kau tidak suka ramennya lalu membuangnya." Lucy menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini enak kok! Sangat enak! Terimakasih!" Natsu jadi tertawa dalam hati melihat Lucy yang membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang kali.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Sebenarnya mereka siapa Natsu?" Lucy membuka suaranya setelah cukup lama terdiam. Natsu masih tidak menjawab, sepertinya fikiran pemuda salmon itu lagi melayang-layang.

"M-maaf kalau lancang bertanya, jika kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak ap--"

"Mereka yang menyelamatkanku." Lucy masih menunggu kata selanjutnya yang akan di katakan oleh Natsu.

"5 tahun yang lalu saat aku sendiri, tiba-tiba datang segerombolan pria berbadan besar menodongkan senjata tajam mereka padaku."

"Aku terkepung, disitu aku sangat lemah Luce, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah. Tapi Tuhan masih menyayangiku karena tiba-tiba datang serombongan anak kecil yaitu mereka tanpa rasa takut untuk mati," Lucy bisa melihat pancaran sendu sang Dragneel.

"Mereka membawa banyak batu dan menimpuki mereka, kau tahu Luce? Mereka semua terluka karena senjata tajam, sedangkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali hanya meringkuk ketakutan dan berharap keselamatan. Mereka menyelamatkanku dan para pelaku kejahatan itu dibekuk polisi saat itu juga." Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku ini bagai pengecut, aku benci lemah, dan aku berjanji untuk tidak menjadi lemah dan melindungi orang yang kusayangi." Bolehkah Lucy berharap, ia adalah salah satu dari daftar orang yang Natsu sayang?

Lucy terdiam meresapi apa yang Natsu katakan, ia tersentuh saat Natsu benar-benar ingin melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

"Hei Luce ramenmu bisa dingin jika di anggurkan seperti itu," ketus Natsu, membuat Lucy menggeram tertahan. _Dasar perusak suasana!_

"Hei Luce kau ini makan seperti seekor sapi kau tau?" Tidak mengerti yang Natsu ucapkan Lucy pun membuka sedikit mulutnya bingung, tidak diambil pusing Natsu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sapu tangannya kemudian mengelap sudut bibir Lucy yang celemotan.

 **DAG DIG DUG**

Lucy segera memalingkan wajah merahnya dan kembali memakan ramennya tanpa memperdulikan Natsu yang bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa kau sakit?" Natsu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Lucy dan membuat wajahnya makin memanas.

"Luce kau demam! Sebentar aku akan meminta obat penurun panas!" Seperginya Natsu, Lucy pun menjerit tertahan sambil mengatakan;

" _Natsu no baka_!!"

 **TBC**

Gimana minna? Apakah momen NaLu nya kerasa? Kalau tidak maafkan ya soalnya belum jago bikin adegan lovey dovey wkwkw :v

Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Natsu bisa berubah se-drastis begitu, nanti akan aku ceritakan kok di chapter-chapter berikutnya jadi stay tune!

Ada saran? Atau kritik? Silahkan~

r

n

R


End file.
